


视觉动物5 6

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	视觉动物5 6

视觉动物

5.

山治问出那句话时的语气极其轻佻，背光的脸模糊不清恍惚间真如上世纪的年轻贵族。索隆波澜不惊地看着那人唇角上挑时浅淡的阴影，隔着暖热的歌剧手套的紧握住那只手。

“都想。”

索隆是业界公认直球选手，承认得相当直率，以至于本是主动出击的山治有点面上发热。

这句都想的结果就是山治累得腰都直不起来。当然不是什么旖旎浪漫的事情之后，而是被尊为设计界魔兽的罗罗诺亚简直榨干了山治最后一点精力和表情，拍到凌晨两点半时山治躺在沙发上都能睡着，即便如此还是被精力旺盛的某人要求摆好姿势。

或许因为这个模特过于求而不得，以至于一朝得到，在索隆眼里，山治身上疲惫而慵懒的情绪也显得格外性感。

当山治被告知身上穿的是最后一套衣服时几乎脱力地仰躺在地板上，他习惯性在裤腰里摸来摸去，但是样装里当然没有烟盒。索隆从自己裤袋里摸出一根衔在嘴边，剩下半盒都丢给了山治，那人果然馋得紧，两人在昏暗的房间里沉默着吸烟，直到烟雾缭绕。

索隆像咬雪茄一样咬着烟蒂，不由分说地将坐在地板上的山治圈在怀里，迫不及待地向他展示相机取景框里的自己有多美，山治本来非常不满这个过分亲密的动作，但是很快被照片吸引了注意力。

索隆的镜头下，他终于有些理解在他看来简直是胡闹一样的搭配，在光影和动作中的魅力与线条感。索隆很会利用他的身体去展现一套衣服中最突出的表现点，剪裁也好花纹也好材质也好。

他看着曾经他大为匪夷所思的丝绒大花花因为仰头而衬托颈部线条更纤长，以及被要求四肢着地趴跪在地上时光源照过他挺翘臀部的面料质感，还有至始至终贯穿套装的各种歌剧手套带来的意外的观感效果，都让山治渐渐对这个绿头男人“色痞”的第一印象有所改观。

应该是在正经且认真的工作吧。

山治在次卧换下衣服时边想边觉得疲惫得要命，浑身像抽了筋一样不想说话，所以索隆走到他身后时他竟没有意识到。他兜头向上脱毛衣时忽然被肉贴肉地环腰抱住，等他挣扎着扒下窄领口的针织衫索隆已经将冰凉的软尺贴腰绕上。

白炽灯亮得昏黄，山治半裸着被箍在索隆热烘烘的怀抱里，软尺摩擦在小腹，男人糙热的手指时不时碰到后腰。这举动彻底惹毛了山治，他困得迷糊，绵软地拽开索隆扭过身眯眼打量那个动手动脚的男人，像只倦怠的猫。

“喂，别太过分了。”

当然，索隆把他的话当作耳旁风，软尺在腰上一松上移，索隆小麦色的手在他胸口环过，冰凉的尺带勒在胸肌上压出一个弹性的弧度，再擦过浅色的乳头从前胸环到后腰。山治被扑在后颈上的呼吸搞得有些难堪，想挣扎却被猛地搂紧。

“不要闹脾气。”索隆毫不客气甩了一巴掌山治的臀丘，换来山治低声的脏话，但他显然累坏了，懒得再挣扎争吵。索隆像方才拍照时整理衣物一样麻利地解开裤腰带拽着裤腿往下一拉，男人被平角内裤包裹着的翘臀就暴露出来，软尺故技重施擦过山治的裆部绕到后臀测臀围，索隆掐紧尺端，劲瘦的腰和柔软的臀肉都近在指尖，解开的裤子半褪在膝弯，和自己相差对比不知道白多少的大腿皮肤光裸在外。山治扭身看他时一对漂亮的腰窝在他眼前晃动，让他有些眩晕。

山治转过头，捏拽上他耳朵上三滴水的耳环，蓝眼睛因为呵欠变得湿润，他迷迷糊糊地警告了他一句。

索隆深吸了口气对自己说了三遍工作要紧稳定情绪，终于快速量完了山治的三围身长，记在心中。

索隆倚在门框上看山治恨恨地踢掉裤子再穿好自己的衣服，在他困得打领带打了块一分钟时问要不要留在这里睡。

“只是字面意思，太晚了外面不安全。你在这儿睡，我去摄影室。”他在山治不知道今晚第几次破口骂他耍流氓前解释了一下，金发男人低下头想了想，最后同意了，并且细致地问了他如何锁门。

山治躺在索隆的被子里，或许是困意，或许是被褥里淡淡的古龙水味，他很快坠入梦乡。隔壁的某位魔兽硬是趁着热乎劲儿修了修照片，按山治的三围改了改几件不合身的样装尺寸，直到天亮才有了困意。

他看着电脑屏幕上，躺在沙发上仰头向他灿烂一笑的小王子，额头青筋跳涨。方才工作时无意或有意擦过皮肉的触感，灯光下神采飞扬的眼睛，还有昏暗的卧室里，山治转过头时半调笑半认真的警告。

“绿藻头，我不是傻瓜，不要再以工作为借口占我便宜了。”

他忍不住解开裤腰带，紧裹在裤裆中的性器弹跳出来，顶端的分泌物甚至浸湿了一点内裤布料。他握住自己的东西，闭上眼睛想起一巴掌抽在山治屁股上时漏出的那声哼喘，还有软尺贴过胸肌时的勒痕，窄腰可以轻松环住，那双眼睛，索隆摩擦性器的速度骤然提快，想到山治的目光令他格外兴奋。

他会面对面一点点占据那具顶漂亮的肉体，看那双眼睛如月升潮漫一般漾出泪花。

他一边搓揉着敏感的顶端一边低声叫着山治的名字射了出来，精液溅在电脑屏幕上，优雅的小王子被黏液沾污，那双眼睛依旧笑得神秘且温柔。

他脱力地瘫坐在椅子上，他看向房门外，方才肖想的人，此时就睡在隔壁房间里，睡在他的被子里。

6.

索隆在那之后很久没再来打扰过山治，甚至普通喝酒也没再来光顾。不过第二天早晨临走时索隆拿着一沓现金递给他，连信封都没有包，说是他的报酬。

那一晚实则没有想象中那么坏。他本以为索隆或许会强迫他发生点什么，毕竟傻子都看得出来索隆眼睛盯山治都快盯出个洞。

但是没有，索隆一直客客气气地在照相片，除了一些无伤大雅的吃豆腐小动作外，都还算规规矩矩。

山治从来没有被人如此盛情赞美过皮相，不是用奉承的言语，而是用炙热的眼神，敏感的镜头，和一种由衷的热情和疯狂，比烧杯量筒更精细地把控着每一点他身体的优势。

人的感官刺激中，视觉占七成以上，只是肉体皮囊带来的冲击足够让一个人吸引另一个人。如果是对美感至上的视觉动物，大概只要“漂亮”就足以送上致命一击。他会为各种美丽震颤，尤其又是对美捕捉如此敏锐的人。山治用细绒布擦拭着唱片收纳进抽屉。那位绿藻头大概是又遇见了什么更漂亮的lady，缠着别人去拍照片了吧。

不过山治想错了。

某天晚上他正沐浴时手机短信来了提示音，正是索隆问他放不方便接电话。他直接拨了过去，花洒还在向浴缸中注水，对面熟悉的声音响起。

“山治，”听筒中索隆声音激动不已，混着风声和车鸣。“我们设计总监想见你。”

山治皱了皱眉，胳膊从泡沫中提出倚在浴缸沿。“关我什么事，我没想过要见什么设计总监。”山治对于这个杳无音讯很久又忽然出现的人很不爽。“我们的交易不是已经结束了吗？”

“没有售后服务吗？”听筒里欠抽的人说。“我可是花了大价钱的。”

“啊，”山治被气得一笑，又想起那个愣头青看见自己着迷的眼睛，心软了一半。“我…售后服务不免费的。”

于是下午他就坐上了索隆的车，开向市中心的写字楼大厦。他坐在副驾驶，后座上堆满了成品服，他一眼瞟过去有不少那天晚上熟悉的样式。但是很明显，针脚线头还有花纹面料都更考究。

索隆没有和他说什么，只是告诉他到那儿都听他的。

山治吸着烟，抬手在他太阳穴弹了一下。“小鬼，我只是看你长得帅才帮你忙的，说话客气一点。”

“巧了，”索隆捉住那只捣乱的手腕，“我也是看你长得帅才找你帮忙的。”

他们火急火燎坐着电梯上楼，索隆却怎么都找不到路，告诉山治房间号才发现去错了栋，两人兜兜转转找到的时候山治有点担心是不是迟到了。索隆摇了摇头，他说照比他预计到的时间早得多。

门口焦急张望的橘发少女看见索隆挽着山治胳膊跑来时，面部表情集愤怒和喜悦于一处，一时间哭笑不得地领着西装革履的两位俊男进了屋。房间里有很多模特正在试衣服，坐在最里面嘬着红茶用铅笔头点评的男人应该就是这儿的头。

山治看着一个个身材火辣的男模特咂嘴，在心中感慨背部肌肉练得真好时，一转眼就看到一位敞怀穿着小西服的女性，胸前景色一片大好，光裸笔直的大腿踩着恨天高，当山治看到那女孩下面只是一条三角内裤时，鼻血差点就刹不住闸。

他拽着索隆袖口指了指刚刚看到的方向，“喂，你们总监怎么对lady这样，不怕被骂耍流氓吗？”

索隆蹙起眉头，仿佛不知道该怎么向他解释。于是他从娜美推来的衣物架上拿起那天晚上试穿过的一件光泽面料衬衫递给他。

索隆在便签纸上签上山治的名字贴在一旁空闲的试衣间门上，他扶住山治的肩膀，在他耳畔贴得太近，直到山治被搞得耳根发红才意识到这个畜生对他说了什么。

“一会儿你也一样。” 魔兽罗罗诺亚拍了拍他得屁股。

这是山治第一次作为人体模特出现在众人眼中，众人两个字并不是夸张，此时此刻围着他上下打量的不止有三四位设计师，他有些焦躁地偏开头，却被索隆提醒放松直视。

“罗罗诺亚先生，我觉得你的模特似乎不太专业。”坐在远处茶壶成精的设计总监饶有兴趣地盯着山治的反应。索隆默不作声地挡在山治身前，向他解释缘由。

“但他是目前我唯一认可的模特。”

茶壶精不置可否地挑了挑眉，接过索隆递来的照片图册。

山治盯着索隆和那人小声攀谈，间隙中总监瞥向自己，眼神渐渐褪去方才轻蔑。他只觉得面红耳赤下体嗖嗖凉以及千万不要让lady看见自己没穿裤子的模样。他想不懂单品为什么到这时候非要穿成单品，他低下头躲避着一直看向他的众多目光，直到索隆向他走来，拉住他的小臂。

“你羞什么呢？”他一边帮山治整理领口袖口一边低声安慰。“色鬼山治先生，不要想太多龌龊的东西就不会这么脸红了。”

山治越听这个年轻人的语调越气不打一处来，光脚跺上索隆的鞋面也并不能解恨。但索隆挑衅的话激起了他骨子里的胜负欲和傲慢，硬是在茶壶精总监向他走来时散漫地与他对视，仿佛自己底气十足。

之后的事情和在出租屋里差不多。茶壶精的铅笔头一边点动在衣衫各处一边和索隆商量修改意见，索隆从西服内袋里掏出一根红色的记号笔，直截了当地在总监提出的改动处写下标记。男人衣装整齐，稳健的手在山治身上写字标红，钝而湿润的笔尖浸润布料透在皮肉上。但这不是在出租屋里，而是在工作室，人人都盯着山治看的地方。

“还在不好意思吗？”索隆在试衣间向他递下一件衣服时瞥见了一截红彤彤的耳垂。

山治一边解着领扣一边瞪了他一眼，接过衣服时恨恨掐住索隆坚硬的手腕。

“再多说一句，你死也别想我再多试一件衣服。”


End file.
